tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of Discordia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= Gun'nā Hamundarson |class= Lancer |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= D |mana= C |luck= D |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= B |skill2= Instinct |skill2value= C |skill3= Eye of the Mind (False) |skill3value= C |np1= Atgeir |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 182.88 cm | weight = 108.8 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Grey | eyec = Blue | birthp = Hlíðarendi, Iceland | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = A strand of his wife's hair | likes = Fighting, Traveling | dislikes = Avengers | talent = Game Playing, Swimming | enemy = His Wife | imagecol = Yellow }} Lancer (ランサー, Ransā), is the Lancer-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Chaotic Lancer as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Gunnar Hámundarson, the son of Hámundr Gunnarsson and Rannveig Sigfúsdóttur, Gunnar was a great warrior — he is described as nearly invincible in combat. According to Njáls saga, he was a powerful, athletic man "capable of jumping his own height in full body armour, both back and front". He was a skilled archer, and in close combat his weapon of choice was the atgeir, which scholars consider to have been a halberd or glaive of some sort. He was said to have taken this famed weapon in battle from a man named Hallgrímur, while on a Viking raid to the island of Eysýsla. Gunnar was a close friend of Njáll Þorgeirsson of Bergþórshvol and came to him often for advice. Njáll told him not to kill two men of the same family — this would lead to his death. Njáll's prediction proved right. When Gunnar killed two family members of Gissur the White, the family sought vengeance and the men set out to Hlíðarendi to do murder. Njáll advised Gunnar to leave Iceland and head abroad to escape them. Initially, Gunnar intended to depart, but when he saw his homestead from the distance, he was so moved by the beauty of it that he changed his mind and decided to remain behind. This led to the epic battle in which Gunnar was killed. When Þorgrim and a few other grudge-bearing men were scouting around Gunnar’s house, Gunnar woke up and stabbed Þorgrim through a gap with his atgeir. Þorgrim returned calmly to his comrades, who asked if Gunnar was home. “Find that out for yourselves, but I am sure of, that his atgeir is home,” he said, and then fell down dead. At first, Gunnar managed to fight off his numerous attackers with his masterful archery. When his bowstring broke in close quarters combat, he asked his wife Hallgerður for hair from her head to mend the bow. Gunnar had slapped her previously, when he discovered his wife had stolen food from a nearby farm during a famine, and she vindictively refused. He was thus forced to confront his attackers in hand-to-hand combat and was killed as a result. Appearance Personality There was supposedly no game at which he had an equal. His behavior was always polite, but firm — he gave good advice, and was kind and mild, yet he was not thought of as an intelligent man because of his way of talking. However, Gunnar's wise insights and deep understanding strongly suggested that he was as smart as he was handsome. He was loyal to his friends and kept good company. Outside of his allies he treats others with a sense of believing himself better then them which quickly gives a sense of dissonant arrogance acting nice with a sense of subtle down talking. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer servant Category:Lancer Category:Characters